Love In The Dark
by thisgirls-onxfire
Summary: A broken soul lost in the dark could easily describe Santana Lopez. A naive heart full of confusion could easily describe Brittany Pierce. They were two souls dancing around a remedy known as love. A heart is separate until one picks up another and makes it as one.
**AN** :/ _So this if my first Glee FanFiction ever. I am not entirely sure if this is worthy of reading or continuing but I do hope that I do the characters justice with the time I spend writing them. I just started watching Glee and I am currently on season three. I apologize in advance if they seem OOC but I promise I am working on keeping them IC. I just wanted to do something with Brittana because I am obsessed with them._

 _As far as plotting goes this takes place in season two after the episode "Sexy". I felt so bad for Santana and she has easily grown on me as being my favorite character. They are both obviously still in high school and it will follow some of the events that happened on the show thus far. For the majority of this fic it will be AU. Meaning that even though some things happened a lot of things will be what I think would have been an awesome plot to the Brittana love story. I hope that makes sense!_

 _I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Another pointless day in the life of high school. Everybody was conversing with their cliques whilst catching up on the latest gossip. Nothing special was planned today so therefore Santana rolled her eyes and made her way towards her locker. Today was one of those days where she wished she could have just stayed underneath her covers and ignored the outside world.

Her mind was still reeling from the fact that Brittany blew her off for Artie McCripple pants. The blonde had the audacity to tell her she loved her and him at the same time. This was enough to send her into tears and she was not one for crying in public like that. She had to walk away and get some air to clear her head. It was all a bit too much to take in so that evening when she got home she locked herself into her bedroom and dared not to come out. She had to comprehend everything she was feeling. It was new territory and the idea of it all scared her to death. Thoughts of what happened to Kurt plagued her thoughts and she inwardly cringed. She would not allow herself to be bullied or talked about like that. She had to keep this a secret.

Walking to first period she ignored anyone from the Glee club. She honestly could not tolerate any of them today and she knew if she spared one glance toward Berry "Man Hands" she would lose her calm composure. She made sure to avoid one single blonde amongst all of them though. The last thing she needed was to see the girl she was in love with sitting on someone else's lap all googly eyed and smiling as if she was head over heels in love.

Maybe she was head over heels in love with Artie? Santana rid those thoughts and sat down in her desk looking at the clock praying it was already over with before it even began. She really did not want to be here today but she pulled through. She was Santana freaking Lopez. She did not let anyone bring her down and even if they did she always pulled through and walked the hallways with her head held high. She had a reputation to keep and hiding away would only bring her down more than what she already was.

She managed to avoid Brittany for the entirety of three periods before the inevitable happened. Of course she would be at her locker right now. Of course she had to have her locker right beside hers. Bracing herself she walked in front of her locker to get the textbook out that she needed for the next period. She could feel eyes upon her and it took everything inside of her not to waltz away and never look back.

"Can I ask you a question?" God, what was up with her always wanting to ask questions? Santana did not want to talk to her but she made it so hard to do so. Rolling her eyes she kept her attention on the contents of her locker playing it off as if she did not even hear those words in the first place. "I meant what I said before. I do miss our friendship and…"

"Still waiting for the question." Is this really want their relationship came down to? Spare glances and repetitive statements? She really needed to get out of this atmosphere. It was too toxic and it was weighing her down.

"Why are you still with Sam? You said you loved me." That was the question. Santana remembered Brittany asking her the same question two days ago right at this very spot. Why was she with Sam? Right. She was still with trouty mouth because she had to keep up with appearances. She was still with him because she had to at least have someone to hold onto when at night all she wanted to do was scream and cry. She was still with him because she was still in love with Brittany, desperately so. She was still with him because being with him was better than being _alone_.

"You don't get to ask me that and like I said before I honestly don't know what I was thinking." She had to act like this. It was the only way she could make herself feel like she was not falling apart. The only straight she was was straight up bitch. If that meant being a bitch to Brittany of all people than so be it. She was tired of the dance the two were sharing.

"San…."

"Leave me alone, Brittany. Go make out with cripple pants. I'm sure he's wheeling the halls looking for you as we speak." She slammed her locker door and turned around not even giving the blonde another look. Tears started to well in her eyes but she dared them to fall. She was not going to let them get the best of her. If Brittany wanted to stay with Artie because breaking up with him would not be right because she loved him as well, than Santana was going to make sure that she paid for it. If she were in a play she would definitely get the role of Lady Macbeth. Right now all she wanted was revenge and she would give them all hell.


End file.
